


The Structure of Affection

by Axlaida



Series: The Structure of: Series [HIATUS] [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Yuuri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axlaida/pseuds/Axlaida
Summary: Nothing could describe a more perfect moment than waking up next to the person you love.





	The Structure of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, the story for this fic got deleted by AO3. However, It's back up and now this fic makes some sense!  
> This was apart of a series, connected to my Bodyguard AU - The Structure of Trust. I haven't reuploaded the fic on my AO3 again but I have it back up on my tumblr on Google Docs.
> 
> If you want to read The Structure of Trust, you can [read it here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ihd7yUOdViMBYY1KmYw1SM4bN0P9_/edit?usp=saring)
> 
>  
> 
> (It also makes everything beneath this text pointless, but I’m keeping it for the sake of memories)
> 
>  
> 
> I was planning a story for almost a month, but I've lost all inspiration to continue and finish it. I just don't like it anymore and I can't finish it. However, I'm not all out of ideas! I still have ideas for The Structure of Trust. So, here's a series!  
> This series will feature short one shots from The Structure of Trust. It will be after the events that took place. I'm hoping to avoid spoiling anything from the first story for anyone who hasn't read that story, but I can't promise that.
> 
> This one shot can be read alone, but some parts may feel a little out of character or confusing, so I recommend that you read The Structure of Trust before you read this! You don't have to, of course, but It's recommended!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little one shot of fluffy morning cuddles <3
> 
> (ALSO, no beta reader I'm afraid! Any mistakes are my own)

Yuuri woke up to the feeling of soft sheets against his skin and the sun’s rays shining on his face. He pulls at the duvet, lifting it up to his chin and shifting to his side to turn away from the sun. He sighs deeply, feeling content as the bird’s song lulls him back into a light sleep.

Soon, the vibrant summer rays began to brighten up their room and woke Yuuri up from his light slumber. His eyes stay closed as he stretches, hearing his bones click throughout his back and he rubs his eyes with his palms, letting out a loud yawn. He made no move to get out of bed. The sheets were soft and the air was cool, leaving him to feel comfortable under the warm covers.

Yuuri rolls to his side, feeling for the warm body that laid beside him. His hand strokes across Victor’s bare chest, and Yuuri sighs with content as he shifts to rest next to him. His head rested against Victor’s neck as his hand laces through Victor’s hair, weaving his fingers through the soft strands and he feels Victor move with his touch.

Victor’s arms circles around Yuuri’s waist, tightening his grasp and pulling him closer. He hums a peaceful sigh, enjoying the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers through his hair. He shifts to press a kiss to the crown of Yuuri’s head. It was a lazy kiss, lingering as it presses against his hair, but no matter how often Victor kisses him, he still feels a spark of butterflies’ rest in his stomach.

They’ve shared many moments since their first kiss in the garden of Victor’s home, back when Yuuri was his bodyguard and Victor was his client. As they lay tangled in bedsheets and the early morning sun shines into their room, that moment feels like a lifetime ago.

“Yuuri,” Victor mumbles into Yuuri’s hair. His breath tickles at Yuuri’s ear. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to fall back asleep.”

Yuuri huffs a light laugh as he lifts his head and stares up at Victor. His eyes were closed but Yuuri knows he wouldn’t fall back asleep. he moves his hand and he brushes his fingers through Victor’s fringe – brushing the loose strands away from his face.

Victor’s eyes flutter open. Those eyes that Yuuri loves so much, held everything Victor feels. Yuuri has seen the love that burns through them, the sort that Yuuri sees every morning, noon, and night. They were like the sun – burning bright and shining with light. He’s even seen it fade too, the light almost hidden behind a cloud of fear. Yuuri never wants to see that fear through Victor’s eyes ever again.

But since that day, when they stare into each other’s eyes, they see their soul – their love, devotion, and their trust.

“Hey,” Yuuri says, soft and light.

Victor’s hand moves to rest on the back of Yuuri’s neck. He pulls him down and gently kisses his soft lips. “G’morning,” Victor replies; his accent heavy as he spoke.

They lay there for a while - Yuuri’s head in the crook of Victor’s neck and Victor’s face buried in Yuuri’s hair; their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled together. Makkachin joined at some point, resting her body on their legs. Yuuri made no move to shift his legs from under the companions’ body, finding the position too comfortable and warm to care.

“Yuuri,” Victor mumbles at some point. “Should we get up?”

Yuuri didn’t answer immediately. It was Victor’s day off and Yuuri’s only plans for the day was the gym, but he decides soon after Victor moves to start kissing along his jawline, that the gym could wait for another day – or later.

“Not yet,” Yuuri says and Victor pauses his kisses. Yuuri tries not to groan, already missing the feeling. “Soon. This feels nice.”

Victor hums as his head falls back against the pillow. “It does,” He replies, “But we have things to do today, don’t we?”

Yuuri raises his head, staring at Victor with his brows furrowed. “You remember?” He asks, startled that Victor remembered their day plans. It was always Yuuri who would remember. “Wait, what do we have planned?”

Victor laughs, “We have to walk Makkachin at some point,” The companions head rose at the sound of her name and ‘walk’. Her tail wagged side to side, hitting Yuuri’s leg. “You have the gym today, don’t you?”

Yuuri rests his head down onto Victor’s chest, hearing his heart beat. “I’m going later. I value this more than my exercise.”

There was a pause before Victor pulls Yuuri close as he shifts, gently placing Yuuri onto his back. His hands cup Yuuri’s face as he showers him with kisses. His lips touch at Yuuri’s nose, his cheeks, and lips – everywhere his lips could touch.

Makkachin crawls up the bed, joining Victor as she starts licking at Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri starts to laugh as he tries to scramble away. His laugh cuts short when Victor’s lips pressed at his own, muffling his laugh. It lingers and he smiles in the kiss as it blurs into another. Yuuri’s hands raise to Victor’s hair and runs his fingers through the silver strands, feeling it brush across his skin. Makkachin was long forgotten as they got lost in their touches.

They hear scratching on their bedroom door and as they glance over, Makkachin sat in front of it, pawing at the door and wanting to leave. Victor sighs and turns to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s and says, “I think it’s time we get up.”

Yuuri nods, “Makkachin would complain again if we didn’t.”

Victor moves off Yuuri and drops his feet off the bed, sitting on the side. Yuuri stays laying down, watching Victor as he stretches. His muscled back was bare, as was the rest of him. His pale skin looks soft to touch – smooth and flawless. Victor reaches down and slips into a pair of boxers, discarded from the night before and carelessly thrown to the floor.

As Victor stood, he turns to Yuuri. He has a mischievous smile on his face and Yuuri narrows his eyes with caution, but the faint grin on his lips holds trust. “I’m going to have a shower first,” Victor says and Yuuri already knows what he is suggesting. “Care to join me?”

Yuuri smiles softly and he lifts himself off their bed. His hand grasps for Victor’s, pulling him closer as they exchange a warm kiss, and Yuuri thinks that mornings like these are ones he wants to wake up to forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I love me some fluff. I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Psst. I have a Tumblr. I reblog like, a lot of YOI fan art. [x](http://axlaida.tumblr.com)


End file.
